Innocence is Bliss
by Freedomspirit94
Summary: As Thunderclan is torn part by lies and betrayal, what are the kits doing? Having fun, of course! First crushes, silly adventures, and getting into mischief...innocence is truely a bliss. Series of one-shots for each kit of Thunderclan, as of Sunrise.
1. Prolouge

**A/N  
****This is a lighthearted story of a day in the life of the current Thunderclan kits (as of Sunrise), though has Icepaw and Foxpaw in it as well (just not in perspective). At first I was going to do it as a one-shot, but then decided to make separate chapters featuring each of the kits.**

**This is not like my previous (and only) story, in which it had a deeper and much more descriptive tone to it. But remember, these are only kits, and probably don't notice much. I wanted to try my hand at a more free-spirited story (though I'm planning to write more descriptive one-shots and such later), since it seems fun. After all, kits can be as crazy as they like.**

**Warning- Might contain Sunrise spoilers**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Warriors.**

**Hope you like this!**

* * *

_**Daisy**_

Daisy woke in the darkness of the nursery. It wasn't gloomy – the soft gray of dawn made her feel protected and soothed. The gentle patter of rain had lulled her to sleep the night before, and now the air smelled fresh and clean.

The cream-colored she-cat rose to her paws, careful not to wake the heap of snoring fur beside her. The other queens and their kits were still asleep as well. Daisy slipped out of the nursery and into the clearing, where warriors padded through the shadows as they began their day.

The sky was heavy with clouds, but even so Daisy was able to watch the sun rise. Glowing beams of sunlight broke through the clouds here and there, dusting upon the ground of the hollow.

Behind her, the bracken rustled as the kits slowly stirred.

As the sun rose, so did the life, the _essence_ of Thunderclan. Even if the warriors themselves didn't know it.

* * *

**Ok, yes. This chapter was boring. Yes, it didn't feature a kit. But I wanted something to start the story out, and I didn't think any of the kits would have deep-thoughts yet. But don't worry; the next chapter features Bumblekit, and dives right into the free-spirited life of kits. Hopefully, you'll take a look at it.**


	2. Bumblekit

**

* * *

**

As the title says, this chapter is focused on Bumblekit. First crushes, dreams of the future, getting into trouble, annoying siblings – the works.

* * *

_**Bumblekit**_

"Sqquuueeeeee!" an incomprehensible squeal sounded. Bumblekit turned in surprise, but suddenly toppled over as something pale brown and fluffy cannoned into his side. Dusty leaves flew into the air, scattering around the early morning sun-patched clearing as Blossomkit fell on top of her brother, her eyes dancing.

"Hey!" Spiderleg spat irritably, padding past. "I just swept those into a pile!" he hissed, trying to paw the leaves back into a neat bundle. "Sure, Firestar, I'll help clean up the camp." He muttered to himself. "And this is the thanks I get!" he paused to shoot the littermates a glare. Clearly, the black tom hadn't softened towards kits since having his own. At least, not to any besides Rosekit and Toadkit.

Bumblekit couldn't care less about the hot-headed mouse-brain.

"You!" the pale gray tom growled at his sister. "You better not call me a bumblebee again!" he hissed, squirming out from under her. That was a tender spot for him – being called a bumblebee. If that became his warrior name (as Blossomkit constantly taunted him it would), he'd roll around in mud until no one could see his tabby stripes – and stay like that for the rest of his life. He really would. At least, that's what he claimed.

"You know, one day, you'll have to call me Bumblestar." The small tom meowed to his sister as he stalked past, catching a glimpse of his father sitting below the High Rock. Graystripe, with his chin raised proudly. He was an impressive sight, a symbol of strength, courage, and loyalty. Though the long-haired gray tom wasn't deputy anymore, Bumblekit wanted to be just like him.

Blossomkit, paying no attention and having no regrets, stuck out a paw to tug Bumblekit's tail, hard.

"Ow!" Bumblekit mewled, yanking his tail out of her grasp. He whipped it around to his side, poking it with a paw.

"You-You pulled out my tail fur!" He accused, his voice raising an octave. He held it up with one paw. "Look at it!" he demanded, lashing his tail in Blossomkit's face. It was missing the end tuft of fur. "I look like a hairless cat!" he wailed.

"A what?" the mischievous she-kit asked, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "Mom told us about them, remember? They're cats without any fur." Bumblekit mewed in exasperation, looking deeply depressed.

Bumblekit was mourning over his tail when Blossomkit suddenly collapsed in a heap of shaking fur. Bumblekit took a small step towards her, concerned, but stopped abruptly. _That little….she's laughing!_ He thought, watching his sister giggle her head off.

Bumblekit spit in annoyance and whipped around, holding his head high. _At least I still have my dignity,_ he thought. Suddenly, the scent of flowers and running water drifted through the air. It was a familiar scent – Bumblekit knew it well. He had inhaled it many times while following the beautiful snow white she-cat all around the camp…

"Hi, Bumblekit." Her voice purred suddenly in his ear.

"I haven't been stalking you!" he yowled, spinning around to see Icepaw's puzzled gaze. The sun shone on her dazzling fur, making it glow. Her blue eyes had the usual sparkle within their depths.

Bumblekit closed his jaws with a snap and sat on his tail to hide the bare end. Unfortunatley, the pretty apprentice noticed this as well and looked even more confused. "Are you…all right?" she asked, uncertain.

"Hmmm? Uh, yeah, I'm….ok." Bumblekit struggled to mew understandable words. "I mean, itsnotlikeIminlovewithyouorhavebeenstalkingyouoranything." He paused, blinked, and then broke into a sheepish grin. "I gotta go." He muttered, padding away with his head hanging low.

Behind him, he heard his sister stage-whisper to Icepaw, "He liiikkkeeesss you."

Ugh. She-cats.

* * *

**Well, there it is. Like it or hate it, please tell me. If you do like it and review, I'll add on more chapters. If not, I'll take the hint =P Just sort of an experiment.**

**I took part of the idea for this chapter from a warriors rp site I'm on; a couple of the lines are ones I wrote for another kitten I rp. hehe**

**Also, if you do review and have an idea for something that you'd like the other kits to do, feel free to share – Toadkit (though I have an idea for him), Rosekit, Briarkit, Blossomkit, and possibly Ivykit and Dovekit still remain.**


	3. Toadkit

**A/N- Ok, well, I only got one review. But I appreciate it all the same, and it's only been about one day since I've posted the first two chapters =] Anyway, I have fun writing these, so I'm going to continue for at least one more chapter.**

**(I still need ideas for Rosekit, Briarkit, and Blossomkit. I don't know if I'm going to do Dovekit and Ivykit)**

* * *

_**Toadkit**_

When the black and white tom blinked his eyes open, late morning light filtered in through the intercrossing branches of the nursery. Most of the nests around him were empty, except for Whitewing and her two kits. The scent of milk lingered in the air, and warmth pressed against his fur.

Toadkit wasn't the morning type.

He grunted as he sat up, his fur sticking up at all angles. He didn't bother to groom it. As he poked his nose out of the den, a tint of rain was carried on the cool breeze. Or was it snow? Either way, he would be getting a free bath. Why waste time on his pelt now?

Toadkit stumbled farther out. He frowned as he saw Brackenfur and Sorretail pad past. They looked solemn and sorrowful. Squirrelflight followed behind them, her head lowered as she gazed at the ground. Spiderleg brought up the rear; he spotted Toadkit and gave his son a tentative smile, though he looked just as weary as his clanmates. They must have just come back from a hunting patrol; each held a piece of prey between their teeth. They didn't look happy about the plentiful prey, though. In fact, none of the adult cats had looked happy lately. Toadkit shrugged. _Grown-ups,_ he thought scornfully, rolling his eyes.

He suddenly spotted Bumblekit mumbling something to Icepaw across the clearing, while Blossomkit looked on gleefully. Forgetting all about the tensions within the clan he snorted, trying not to feel the hot jealousy that burned his ears. Unfortunately, his sister could read him all too well.

"Hi." Rosekit purred by his side. "Gaahh!" Toadkit yowled in surprise, leaping back and tripping over his own paws. He landed in a tangled pile of limbs and glanced up. Icepaw had turned curiously to find the source of the noise; he tried not to see the amusement glimmering in her eyes.

Rosekit was chuckling to herself as she nosed her brother back up. "Don't worry, Toadkit." She mewed, spotting him looking at Icepaw. "You'll get a pretty she-cat some day. You know," she continued, her whiskers twitching ever so slightly, "I think I saw Dovekit eyeing you."

Toadkit aimed a swipe at Rosekit, who dodged and trotted away with her cream-colored tail waving in the air. Toadkit sat down grumpily, scraping at the dusty ground with a forepaw. It didn't matter. As he told himself so often it had become automatic, he didn't need a she-cat. He wouldn't be allowed, not if he got the position he wanted.

_I don't have to spend my valuable time looking for a mate when I'm older,_ he told himself. _I want to be a medicine cat._

And suddenly, Toadkit remembered. _Jayfeather!_ He thought eagerly, whirling around. He had been visiting the medicine cat around every day for about a moon now. Yesterday, he had nosed his way into the medicine cat's den at the crack of dawn. True, Jayfeather had told him never to come back, but Toadkit took it as "Never come back, _at this time of day_." After all, all cats were grumpy early in the morning, right? Of course Jayfeather would want to see him again. _The poor cat is so lonely, I bet my visits are the highlight of his day,_ Toadkit told himself. And with that, he was on his way towards the blind tom's den.

After the secret got out that Leafpool had actually mothered Thunderclan kits, she had stepped down from her spot as medicine cat. Now Jayfeather was medicine cat, and the apprentice spot was still open – and Toadkit's apprentice ceremony was in a few days. With any luck, he would be mentored by the gray tom. _Plus, Jayfeather likes me_, Toadkit added smugly. _I'll definitely get the spot._

He padded up the rock face and brushed past the bramble screen, Jayfeather's scent heavy in the air. "Jaayyffeeaatthheerr?" he called, dragging the name out. "Are you here?"

A rustling came from the back of the den, and the sightless young tom suddenly appeared. He looked weary and exasperated. "Yes Toadkit, I'm here." He muttered.

_Huh. He doesn't look happy to see me…he must have had a long night._

Toadkit grinned. Falling into the same routine he did everyday, he crouched down and stalked silently towards the medicine cat's twitching tail. He was always amazed at the blind tom's ability to sense where he was.

Today was no different. Before he had taken more than a couple of paw steps, Jayfeather's forepaw slammed down on Toadkit's own tail. It trapped him in place, but didn't hurt. "Not today." He hissed, releasing the kit's tail.

Toadkit plopped down with a huff, disappointed, but brightened a moment later. "Can I help you with anything? Like finding herbs? I bet I could scent them out in a heartbeat." He boasted.

Jayfeather paused. Toadkit saw his eyes dart to the entrance and back, as though he could see it. "Um, no. Not right now. I must be off." Jayfeather mewed quickly, slipping past Toadkit and quickly exiting the den.

Toadkit stared after him in despair. How was he supposed to become medicine cat apprentice if Jayfeather never talked to him? He suddenly squared his shoulders stubbornly. He would _make_ Jayfeather talk to him.

Bounding out of the den, he skidded to a halt on a rocky ledge and spotted Jayfeather in the clearing a tail-length below. "Jayfeather!" he yowled. "Wait for me!"

He thought he saw Jayfeather speed up a bit, but dismissed the thought as his imagination. Jayfeather would never run away from his favorite clan kit. Right?

Toadkit knew Jayfeather would reach the entrance before he could scramble down to him. Thinking fast, he did the only thing possible – jumped and hoped he landed on something soft.

And he did – Jayfeather. The medicine cat let out a yowl of alarm and collapsed beneath his attacker. Toadkit rolled off him. "Jayfeather!" he mewed breathlessly, deciding to cut straight to the chase. Jayfeather never seemed to be around when he was; when else might he find the time to ask him?

Jayfeather was still splayed out on the ground, looking defeated. Toadkit poked him with a paw. "Can I be your apprentice? Pllleeaasseeee?" he begged, making his eyes wide and cute. Then he remembered that Jayfeather couldn't see him anyway. _Dang. The kitten face sooo does not work all the time._ He thought sourly.

Jayfeather groaned. "You flattened me to ask me if you could be my apprentice?" he meowed, sounding disgruntled. "Well…yes." Toadkit admitted. "But you always seem to be running away." He whined. "I didn't know when I would get another chance before my ceremony.

Jayfeather let out a long sigh; it sounded a bit exaggerated to Toadkit. "Why do you want to be a medicine cat?" he finally asked. Stalling, perhaps?

…_Nah._

"Well." Toadkit cleared his throat, sitting up straighter. "Daisy is always fretting about her kits injuring themselves. I figure if I become medicine cat, she won't worry so much." He made a face. "I mean, every time I get a tiny thorn in my pad she makes me come see you. I can take care of myself!" he mewed firmly.

He thought he saw a twitch of Jayfeather's whiskers. Was that good or bad? Regardless, the kit kept going. "Plus, almost all cats become warriors. All the kits say they're going to become the best warrior ever. But how can they, when there are about twenty more to compete with?" Toadkit's voice took on an exasperated edge. "I figure, why not become the best medicine cat. After all, not everyone can become one. But I can. I know it." He added quickly.

Jayfeather turned his sightless blue eyes on Toadkit. "You sound like you just want it for self gain." He remarked. "No!" Toadkit protested quickly, flattening his ears. "It'd be cool to heal cats and speak with Starclan. I want to help my clanmates, just not in the same way almost every other cat does."

Jayfeather exhaled noisily again – _Jeez would he stop doing that?_ – But finally gave a short nod. "I'll think about it." He muttered. "Now, if you'd be so kind as to get off me." He mewed pointedly.

Toadkit scrambled off the medicine cat, his eyes lit with enthusiasm. "Thanks, Jayfeather!" he purred. "Sure, sure." The medicine cat muttered, making a quick escape through the camp entrance.

Toadkit skipped happily of to the nursery, ready to have another nap. It had been a total of about one hour since he woke up, but he was _exhausted_. Or maybe just really lazy.

As he entered the den, he spotted Bumblekit curled up in Millie's nest; the pale gray tom seemed to be cuddling his tail. Toadkit snorted. _Idiot._

* * *

**And there was Toadkit. I tried to put in a bit more of the meaning of the title in, if anyone spotted it. I also included his admiration of Jayfeather – whether Jayfeather appreciates it or not. As you can possibly tell, this takes place a moon or so after Sunrise; I don't know if Toadkit really wants to be a medicine cat, but in my story he does. Hope you liked it =] I'm not sure which kit comes next; maybe Rosekit?**


End file.
